


4

by Fandomgaal



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gritty, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgaal/pseuds/Fandomgaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls is the key to all. Things arent as happy as they seem. But someones got to stop Bill from his reign of terror, and its darker then you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are not really named as themselves. Warning- EXTREMELY DARK VERSION OF GRAVITY FALL and canon from both shows is disregarded almost entirely.

The summer seemed to last forever. Because it did. There was no start, no end only that endless, infuriating summer. Thats what he wanted. He wanted all happy memories all other thought to be left behind and forgotten until the only thing that was left was the summer, the summer where Dipper Pines died. 

Not literally of course. But anything that he was became a memory untill he became someone new, someone shaped by the Weirdpocalype. Anyone who knew him before wouldn't recognize the man he became. Dipper became so warped that he couldn't even call himself Dipper Pines.

But thats in the future. There is too much to go over to be thinking about that now. For now we start at the beginning. That is the only place we can start.This journal is the story of my life. I have called it the fourth journal after the three books of my uncle's research. If you have found this journal or any one the previous ones then protect them with your life. If a single drop of theis information fell into the wrong hands again my work could have been for nothing. Read on with care, this isn't for the weak of heart and above all

 

                                    **TRUST** **NO  ONE!!!!**


End file.
